


to be good for you

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camboy Junhui, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: He wants to be good. Cause that’s what Junhui is, isn’t he? A good boy for all of his loving and adoring fans.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	to be good for you

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna kms im so embarrassed writing this sgdsdysgdugsuydgysu
> 
> ANYWAY THIS IS FOR MY GC ON TWT... WHO.. EGGED ME ON TO WRITE THIS
> 
> THI SIS MY HUMBLE OFFERING..........................of camboy jun <3
> 
> on a serious note, please heed the warnings! if you're uncomfortable with very nsfw stuff, please do not read.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Junhui practically purrs into the camera, a delight in his voice when he finally sees the viewers count rapidly rise. He’s splayed on his stomach atop of light pink satin sheets, twirling a strand of hair in between his fingers as he reads through the comments that were starting to pour in. Some in Chinese, some in Korean, some even in English. He’s happy to know that so many people around the world tune in just to watch him and him only.

_JWW : hi kitty_   
_KSY : hey beautiful ;)_   
_LJH : you look beautiful as usual, kitten_

He smiles when he sees familiar usernames in the chatroom, waving at the camera a little too energetically.

“Did you guys miss me? Cause I missed you guys a lot,” there’s a pout in his voice as he leans forward to get a better view of the messages. He laughs a little at the funny ones, but tries to ignore the downright rude ones—putting on his poker face as best as possible. “I’m sorry I haven’t been online~ college has really been kicking my butt.”

The arch that he does is deliberate as he whined his excuse, watching from his own screen as a peek of his ass comes into view from over his shoulders.

“I’ve been so busy I couldn’t even play with my own butt. Isn’t that sad?”

_JWW : we’ll always wait for you kitten_   
_KSY : yeah! i’d wait for your pretty butt for a thousand years!_   
_LJH : what he said ^_

“You guys are always so sweet to me,” he coos. “That’s why I’m so excited to show you guys _this_ —just a little present for you guys.”

Junhui sits up as he grabs a pretty cream box off of his bedside table. He undoes the ribbon that was tying around the box gently and he holds up the now opened box for his viewers to see what was inside.

_KSY : holy fuck_   
_JWW : …wow_   
_KSY : RIGHT?_

Junhui snickers, placing the gingerly box on his lap and goes to grab the object inside it.

“Do you guys like it?” he holds up the pretty pink plastic—a little too close to his face, his lips barely ghosting over it. His long fingers wrap perfectly around the dildo, tracing over the veins detailed on the side. It’s long. Junhui knows it’s long. Bigger as well. Bigger than what he’s ever taken in before on one of his shows.

The comments go wild.

_JWW : fuck, baby are you sure you can take that all in?_

Junhui hums, placing a finger on his lips. “Well, isn’t that what we’re here to find out about?”

“I’ve been dying to try this out ever since it arrived,” he continues as he sits up, cock hard against his stomach and the head peeking out of the band of his white laced panties. “But I wanted you guys to watch me try it out for the first time.”

_LJH : you spoil us so well, kitten,_   
_LJH : when it should be us spoiling you_

“You guys are truly the best,” Junhui says softly before getting onto his hands and knees and turns himself around. “Let’s start shall we? I think I’m already getting a little impatient.” He playfully lands a smack onto one of his cheeks which leaves a light red hand print.

“How many fingers should I start with today?” he purrs, teasingly sliding his panties down his thighs. He has to squint a little to read the comments from his viewers. “Two? Okay then, I’ll start with two.”

He grabs the bottle of lube from where he’s already placed on the bed beforehand and liberally coats his finger with it. There’s a shiver that he feels along his spine when he first feels his finger come into contact with his hole.

“I’ve even been holding myself back from touching myself,” Junhui says, his face now planted onto the mattress as one hand holds his ass open and the other traces around his rim. He teasingly thrusts one finger inside, whimpering a little at the intrusion. “I just wanted to be good for all of you today.”

_JWW : you’re always such a good boy for us, kitten_

Junhui whimpers even more when he finally pushes in two fingers inside himself, wriggling and curling his fingers around until he finds his spot that makes him moan out loud. He gives himself a few more experimental thrusts before finally working himself open, hips moving to fuck himself onto his own fingers.

_KSY : fuck baby you’re so hot when you moan like that_   
_JWW : moan for us, kitten_

And Junhui does, slamming his hips back harshly and cries when his fingers brush against his prostate, already drooling onto his sheets as his face twists in pleasure.

_LJH : add another finger in, kitten. work yourself open real good before you take in daddy’s cock_   
_KSY : fuck, ljh_

He laughs watching the comments. He pushes another finger inside and cries out loud, feeling so full already just from his fingers alone. “I can’t wait to take in daddy’s cock too.”

_JWW : shit i almost came_   
_KSY : already jww? our princess wouldn’t be happy with someone who couldn’t last long ;)_   
_KSY : i could fuck him for hours_   
_JWW : shut up_

“Would you fuck me for hours, daddy?” Junhui says, still pushing his fingers in and out of himself. “I think I’d like that. See how much you can make me come. Fill me up until it’s dripping down my thighs.”

_JWW : fuck ksy_   
_KSY : i think i almost came just now_   
_KSY : and he hasn’t even gotten to the good part yet_   
_LJH : god you two are so annoying_

Junhui pulls his fingers out, watching the obscene string of lube that connects the tip of fingers and his hole. His cock dangles heavy between his legs, untouched, neglected and red, already dripping an insane amount of pre-cum onto the sheets below.

“I think it’s time to try it out now,” he says breathily, pushing himself up to sit upright and grab the dildo. He kisses the base of the plastic teasingly, working his way up the sides until he suckles onto the head—imagining it was a real dick in his hands right now, imagining it was a real man who groaned as his plump lips took in their length with such ease.

He does it a few more times, mouth sliding up and down the length and lets the tip of the dildo hit the back of his throat. He doesn’t flinch nor does he gag. He knows he’s good, moaning around the plastic so loud and obscene for the camera.

“How should I take this?” he asks as he pops off the dildo. “Should I ride it? I know you like watching me like that don’t you, daddy? Wishing it was your cock instead?”

_LJH : yes, oh god, yes_   
_JWW : id kill to have you ride my cock baby, i know you’d fuck yourself on me so well too_

Junhui faces forward this time, drizzling the lube all over the pink plastic with both of his hands. After quickly wiping his hands onto the sheets, he positions the dildo behind him, wincing a few times when the tip accidentally misses and slides against the cleft of his ass.

When he manages to finally push the tip of the dildo past his rim, he’s suddenly aware of big it really it, how much it’s stretching him open and how much and how _good_ it burns. _Fuck_ , Junhui curses inside his head. He wants to cry. It’s so big and he’s shaking trying to push all of it inside of him.

_LJH : whats the matter baby? is it too big to fit inside your pretty hole?_

Junhui nods, still whimpering the more it’s pushed inside of him.

_JWW : you can do it kitten, you said you wanted to be good for us, didn’t you?_

He did. He really did. He wants to be good. Cause that’s what Junhui is, isn’t he? A good boy for all of his loving and adoring fans.

He steadies himself by planting his hands onto the mattress in front of him, lowering himself inch by inch onto the plastic. He can feel tears slowly welling around his eyes, the burn getting hotter and imminent the more he pushes it in.

When he realises he’s reached the hilt of the toy, his eyes widen in surprise and he lets out a little cheer, lifting his head up as he looks into the camera in front of him.

“I did it daddy!” he exclaims excitedly as his hips wriggles around the toy.

_KSY : im so proud of you baby, i knew you could do it_   
_JWW : you’re a good boy, kitten_   
_JWW : now fuck yourself good, okay kitten?_

Junhui’s eyes beams and he nods, a little too enthusiastically. He braces himself again onto the mattress, lifting himself up slowly, shuddering as he feels the veins of the toy slide against his walls before sliding back down again.

He cries when the tip of the toy presses against his prostate, making his eyes see stars as he throws his head back and arches his back, in full display for his viewers to see how good he’s fucking himself onto the dildo.

“It’s so big,” he whimpers, hips swivelling and bounces himself onto the toy in a fervent need. “Oh my God.”

_LJH : you’re doing so well, kitten. so so pretty_   
_KSY : fuck, junhui_   
_KSY : you’re so fucking gorgeous like this baby_

He wants to come. He wants to come so bad with how badly the toy is hitting against his prostate over and over again. He thinks of a faceless figure, laying underneath him as Junhui fucks himself onto his cock, his hand on Junhui’s hips and he just lazily watches Junhui work himself open until he’s nothing but a sensitive, moaning mess.

One harsh thrust against his spot makes him groan, low and deep, feeling the tight heat in his stomach begin to build up.

“I’m close,” he whimpers, almost doubling over with how intense it feels but he keeps himself steady, hips moving erratically trying to chase his orgasm.

_JWW : do you want to come baby?_

Junhui nods, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_LJH : then come for us, you’ve been so good for us today baby_

It takes a few more thrusts for Junhui to finally come undone, spurting streaks of white all over his stomach and chest. He pants harder than he has ever before. It’s been a while since he’s come untouched, feeling his legs and arms and entire body go weak as he flops down onto his bed.

He literally feels dizzy trying to catch his own breath.

There’s a notification from the streaming site that congratulated him—having surpassed his donation goal and also viewer count for tonight’s show. As per usual, JWW, KSY and LJH were Junhui’s biggest ‘donators’ and he smiles when he reads their comments in the chatroom.

_KSY : think that was the hardest ive ever came_   
_JWW : you did well kitten, i always love watching you_   
_LJH : you were amazing, baby. buy yourself something pretty for next time okay?_

“Thank you,” Junhui mouths, smiling at the camera from where he’s flopped onto his pillows. He’s still naked, with his come all over his torso. He’s honestly too tired to even attempt to get up and wash himself up but he knows he’ll regret it in the morning if he doesn’t. He still has to close the show anyway.

“I hope you enjoyed tonight’s show,” his sultry voice back in place after taking a deep breath to recompose. “I had fun tonight trying out this new toy. Did you have fun watching me?” he takes a pause to read in all of the comments.

“I’m sleepy now,” he whines, yawning cutely behind his hand. “I’ll give you all a kiss good bye. I hope you dream of me too tonight.”

_LJH : good night princess_   
_JWW : sleep well, kitten_   
_KSY : i’ll definitely be dreaming of you, beautiful ;)_

He waves good night one last time before ending the stream and flops back onto his mattress.

His phone dings on his bedside table.

21:32PM **Kwon Soonyoung** : great show tonight babe ;)  
21:32PM **Kwon Soonyoung** : can i come back into the bedroom now? i cant stand how close i am with wonwoo and jihoonie on the couch  
21:33PM **Jeon Wonwoo** : i cant stand you too  
21:33PM **Jeon Wonwoo** : also clean up your fucking jizz, i don’t want to ruin our perfectly nice couch  
21:34PM **Kwon Soonyoung** : please im pretty sure that couch is already ruined from how much you two fucked junhui on it while im in class

Junhui laughs while weakly typing back his reply.

21:36PM **Wen Junhui** : i need my cuddles from my lovely boyfriends right now please

The bedroom door swings open at a ridiculous speed.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
